


Coping Strategy- The Bubbler

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: New Perspectives- Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: The boy was sitting on a bench. Inhale. Exhale. Bubble it up. Let it go...New Perspective on The Bubbler.





	Coping Strategy- The Bubbler

The boy sat on the bench.

Focus.

Dip the wand into the container.

Inhale.

Picturing all the negativity. All the anger and frustration. All the things that are beyond his control. 

As he draws in his breathe, as he dips the wand, he visualizes the righteous anger he feels as a dark purple light. He can see it filling up lungs, in his mind’s eye.

The boy raises the plastic loop to his lips.

Exhale. Breathe out.

He slowly blows air into the store bought mixture.  
Okay Nino. You can do this. Focus. Just like the guidance counselor suggested. 

 

Picture all the things you can’t control leaving your body. All the frustration and sadness.

Bubble it up, and let it go.

It would be easy enough if this was just about him. This coping strategy has work when it was the boy’s own ego in the way, his own petty teenage problems. 

But this was his friend.  
His bro.  
His Adrien.

Now the purple energy took a new form, unexpected and only dimly recognized, but somehow welcome?

 

A purple butterfly.

 

There was a new call on what to do with the frustration.

“Yes, Hawkmoth”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the concept at 3Am  
> I still remembered it when I woke up, so I took it as a sign that I was meant to write it.
> 
> I pretty much just wanted to explain why Nino was blowing bubbles, and why it meant enough to him that his Akuma persona's physical form and powers were based on it.


End file.
